


The Beginning of an Eternity

by luveyes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, i guess?, slight depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: In this canon divergence, the Faerie Queen is who sends the humdrum, seeking to restore the balance of the natural magikal world. With her dying breath she plays one last trick on the boys. Of course they overcome it through the power of love and stubbornness.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Beginning of an Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of a short one, but I hope we love it! Inspired by the scene in Seven Deadly Sins where Eliane kisses Ban with the fountain of youth water in her mouth.

Baz

That’s it. I’m heaving, my shoulders rising and falling in exhaustion. Snow sits at my feet, weakly breathing, his skin is radiating, the stench of his magic burns my eyes. His sword lays a meter or so away, covered in steaming black blood. We’ve done it though. In the final battle we fought side by side, we won, together. We killed the bloody Faerie queen for Merlin's sake, that has to be worth something. It would have been perfect, and end to each of the wars. We could have came out of this stupid bubble hand in hand and unite the world of mages, we could have been friends.

But we can’t.

The Challis will only save one. A life for a life, everything in balance. The fucking fey and their stupid affinity for an equilibrium. `

I sneer at the Fey queen’s sorry excuse for a gift. A crown and a challis full of liquid magic. A promise of eternity. To force us into this ultimatum, a true last game.

“You take it.” Snow says. His voice is quiet, sad, and so so tired. I look down at him. “Take it and go home to your family. Live the life you deserve, a good life. Maybe it’ll even fix your… situation.” He shoots me an open mouthed smiled. I snort, my situation? My vampirism or my heartbreak? I sink down to my knees in front of him, dropping my wand. My heartbreak, how hilarious that the queen widely rumored to have used _love_ magic. Maybe she knew that I love him, maybe that’s why she’s done this. I can practically see her pointed teeth giggling at me, clutching her stomach in laughter, right where Simon had cleaved her in two.

“But _you’re_ the chosen one.” I urge.

“I think I’ve done was I was chosen for.” He pauses, looking around. The battle frozen outside of our bubble. His eyes linger on Penny’s heartbroken face. The tears in her eyes, half dripped down her cheek. She’s hovered over Agatha who is looking down, her face unreadable. He looks over the hundreds of children he just saved, we just saved, and smiles.

“I have to warn you, golden one,” The faerie queen had drawled. “If you dare challenge me, you will likely not survive.” Snow stood steadfast in front of the battle line, sword in hand and magic bubbling under his skin.

“I don’t care.” He had said. “You’ll fight me and me only.”

“I admire your stubbornness, and I ache to bring balance back to the world. A mage with too much magic, truly I never thought you’d become such a menace. Come then, boy.” Simon had stepped towards her.

“No, Simon! It has to be a trick. You can’t fight all by yourself, _please._ I’ll help you. _”_ Penny had begged him, catching his arm. He had set his eyebrows and ripped his arm away, harsher than I’d ever seen him with her. He couldn’t fight alone, everyone knew that. Snow can do all of three spells, and even those only sometimes.

“Not this time, Pen.”

“No, I agree.” The queen had smiled. “I wish to fight with a pet, so I’ll allow you one as well.” A blue ferret creature had appeared on her shoulder. Penny had stood up tall stepping towards Snow, but then… then he chose me. I had stepped up next to him instead, shell-shocked and quiet. The queen had smirked and snapped her fingers; closing the bubble around the four of us, blocking out Penny’s scream.

He looks at me, and smiles. There are tears in his eyes too. My hand aches to wipe them away and I realize that it doesn’t matter if I do, there’s no way I’m leaving here. So I do. He chuckles and leans into my hand. “I never really thought I’d survive the final battle, but you have a future. A family. A legacy.” He shrugs. “Nobody will miss me.” I drop my hand.

“What about Penny?”

_What about me?_

“She’s better without me, safer. She can go off to uni and study and study. She’s been talking about being a teacher. I bet she’ll be great at it. I know she will be.”

“Snow-”

“I’m not drinking it. So, you leave or neither of us do.” I meet his eyes. I sweep my gaze over him, over the battlefield, over the challis. Back to him, I drop my eyes to look at his lips. He can’t die. I can’t kill him. I can’t take that sip, knowing it would be my life for his, all for the sake of balance. Snow and I balance each other out, light to dark, alive to undead, good to evil. It’s not fair. I feel my face tense. He’d always said I had a plotting face, however I look right now must be it. I stand up and take the challis. His breath hitches as if a part of him was expecting me not to. The liquid is a rich deep red. A wine-colored sea of eternal life, maybe it was just wine. I swirl it around. It smells like cooper, it’s warm. I sink back down in front of him.

“It smells like sour cherry.” He says licking his lips. Interesting. I wonder if it’ll taste like blood to him, like I know it will to me.

“Snow- Simon.” He meets my eye, a curious raise to his eyebrows. “I need to know if you’re sure. I always thought I’d be dead, well more dead. I always thought you’d kill me. I dreamed about it. About your sword through my heart.” I take his hand and press it to my chest. Right above where my heart doesn’t beat. “Right here.” He shivers.

“I’m sure,” He pushes the challis until the rim of it touches my bottom lip. It does smell a little like sour cherry. Sour cherry, cinnamon, char, and the soap that Watford provides. I can almost laugh. The challis of eternity tastes like the food you want most in the world. Snow’s is Sour cherry scones, and mine tastes like him. I brush my fingers across his cheek, and tangle in his hair. He shivers. We hold each other’s gaze as I raise the challis and drink it.

It’s warm in my mouth. It tastes exactly how I’ve imagined Simon to taste.

I throw the challis to the side and crash my lips into his. He opens his mouth in surprise and the wine spills in. He tries to pull away, but for once I let my strength show.

I’ve never kissed anyone before and I’m focused on getting the wine into his mouth, but I hope its something good. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, to dying kissing Simon Snow. I almost die when he starts kissing me back. The taste of blood and sour cherry is pungent, and he chases it down my throat, tilting my jaw and winding a hand on my hip and the other into my hair. I don’t even know if he’s swallowed the wine or if I have or if it’s all dribbled down our chins.

I’m kissing Simon Snow and it’s the last thing I’ll ever do.

Simon Snow is kissing me _back._ He clenches his hand tightly on my hip and moves his lips against mine. It’s harsh and greedy. It’s a push and pull. It feels like magic, it feels like a release. The world’s on fire and it burns up my arms, his hands sear into my skin and his breath is heavy on my lips. My ears pop.

There’s a battle worth of noises all at once. Penny’s scream finishes ripping through the air. He pulls back and looks at me with wild eyes, his hands ghosting over my body.

“You’re still alive.”

 _Debatable_ but instead I say “ _you’re_ still alive.” He throws his arms around me. He’s laughing. Simon Snow is laughing in my arms.

After we’ve just had a proper snog.

I grin.

“You bloody bastard! How did you know that would work? You’re brilliant, you’re brilliant!”

“I didn’t know,” I’m laughing too, grinning. “I just wanted to kiss you.” He pulls back and looks at me. He grabs my cheeks and crushes his lips into mine. He tilts his chin against mine, and he’s breathing heavy. It’s hard to kiss through a smile but somehow, he manages it. His lips are warm. He pulls back again, slowly. I hate myself only just a little when I whine and lean forward trying to follow him. He’s smiling at me softly.

All of a sudden Penny is on him, wedging in between us. She yelling at him, but Simon is still smiling. She pulls back for a second to punch him and then goes back to crying.

“Pen, pen, I’ll tell you everything, let me breathe, let me breathe!” He pats her on the back and looks over her shoulder at me. I can’t help the smile on my face. I reach up and touch my lips.

We saved the world.

We saved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i'd love to hear what you thought!  
> Come find me on instagram @maeberry_arts


End file.
